Grill-X
Grill-X 'is a giant cooking machine in [[Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath|''Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath]]. He appeared in his massive kitchen where he attempted to cook a giant enchilada for Kaos which would explode and destroy Skylands. He is the cousin of Drill-X. Like the drilling machine, he also sings. Personality Grill-X is gritty and loud. He likes to make his presence known wherever he is, and he mostly does this by rapping. However, even if he didn't sing, it would probably be hard to miss him - as he is a giant robot and all. Abilities Grill-X's attacks are somewhat similar to that of his cousin, as in he has three phases to his fight. In the first, he stabs his skewer into the ground, getting it stuck for a few seconds afterward. He will try and target the Skylander with these stabs. In the second, he blasts lots of laser beams that follow the Skylanders, eventually overheating and needing to rest for a few seconds, leaving him open to attack. In the third, he rapidly spins his skewer arm at the edge of the arena, sending out damaging waves of fire across the floor as he does so. However, he will power down after doing this for a while, meaning he will be vulnerable. During the battle, he will also make fire jets shoot out of the ground. He will summon his Enfuego Chompy minions for backup when he is being attacked. Story After Kaos and Malefor have their fallout, the Portal Master starts to scheme how to conquer Skylands on his own. He enlists the help of Grill-X to create a giant, explosive enchilada that will blow up all of Skylands if its citizens don't surrender to him as their new overlord. The Skylanders, pausing their quest to defeat Malefor to stop Kaos' new plan, head to Grill-X's headquarters. When they get there, they have to navigate the machine's giant kitchen, while fighting his fiery minions. When the heroes reach Grill-X, the giant robot challenges the player, beginning the boss fight. After he is defeated, his systems overheat and power down, causing him to explode. He was stopped before he could finish cooking the enchilada, and he was the only one who knew the secret recipe for it, so Skylands was saved once again. Grill-X's Song First Verse Welcome to my kitchen, Skylander! You're not gonna win this time! Are you ready to rock cause I'm never gonna drop Sweet victory is gonna be mine! Second Verse You won that round, Skylander! But you better brace for the boom! 'Cause I'm turning up the heat and pumping up the beat You'll never stop my recipe of doom! Third Verse Oh, that's it, Skylander! I'm gonna end this all. I'll use my final attack to put you out of whack This is when you'll finally fall! Fourth Verse I..I've been defeated Skylander! How could I have lost to you? I'm starting to overheat I've finally been beat I never finished my Enchilada Of Doom... Trivia * Grill-X first appeared in ''Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing. '' ** Coincidentally, the track he appears in is also the name of his level in '''Malefor's Wrath. Category:Bosses Category:Villains